


Broken

by kateyes085



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Licking, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Better days are gonna find you once again.  Every piece will find its place - <a href="http://pl.st/s/57095697">Broken</a> by Lindsey Haun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Please be advised, this story is being removed.  If anyone is interested in reading it, please feel free to email me at kateyes085@gmail.com and I will be happy to forward a .pdf of it to you.  


End file.
